


Кофе как способ выразить чувства

by DrinkAndBite, Lady_Nataly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Наташа открывает маленький секрет Брока и просит небольшую плату за молчание.





	Кофе как способ выразить чувства

Когда ты — супершпион, как-то не задумываешься об отвлечённых удовольствиях. Но…

Наташа всегда умудрялась совмещать приятное с полезным. Завтракала в лучших кафе Парижа — перед тем как убрать нужную цель, посещала изысканные рестораны Рима — после удачного получения разведданных.

Однако ничто на свете не могло сравниться с тем, что ей удалось выяснить об одном из агентов ЩИТа, и чем беззастенчиво пользовалась. В целях улучшения командных отношений, разумеется.

Если бы эта тайна досталась кому-то другому, тот давно бы умер в муках и был закопан где-нибудь в глуши. Но Наташа была достаточно сильной, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности на этот счёт, и достаточно умной, чтобы назначить за сохранение узнанной ею тайны справедливую цену. И пока цена уплачивалась вовремя, тайна оставалась тайной.

Тем более — что такое чашка кофе в сравнении с разрушением образа грозного командира группы СТРАЙК?..

<div align="center">***</div>  
Когда Наташа припёрла Брока к стене в первый раз, он попытался её убить.

 — Откуда ты, чёрт подери, узнала? — прорычал он, сдавливая ей предплечьем горло.

Однако Наташа ничуть не выглядела испуганной.

 — Ты использовал чужое имя, велика уловка! Да, признаю: было сложно, пришлось покопаться. Но ничего невозможного.

 — Я убью тебя прямо здесь. — Голос Брока сочился холодной яростью. Рывком достав нож, он прижал кончик лезвия ей к животу.

Реакция Наташи была явно не такой, какую он ожидал: она улыбнулась уголками губ и качнулась в сторону, позволяя ножу рассечь футболку. Сквозь горизонтальную прореху стало видно кожу.

 — Неужели ты откажешься угостить даму чашечкой кофе, Рамлоу? — промурлыкала она и состроила невинную мордашку, окончательно выводя его из себя. — Ты же не думаешь, что я не подстраховалась? Убей меня, и информация, что это сделал ты, выплывет наружу… Вместе с твоим прошлым. Бариста Джек Дэниэлс, сэр, вы же не станете так рисковать?

В тот раз Брок не просто выпустил её из захвата. Он привёл Наташу к себе на конспиративную квартиру и впервые приготовил для неё кофе.

 — Раз Романова, значит будешь пить эспрессо Романо: тебе под стать, — Брок выглядел смирившимся со своей участью, но его ухмылка не давала Наташе расслабиться. — Вот только у меня не так много осталось кофе мелкого помола, придётся раздобыть ещё… Или даже кофемолку.

Наташа осмотрелась, отмечая аккуратную чистоту на кухне, втянула носом лёгкий аромат кофе, удовлетворённо кивнула и села прямо на стол, положив ногу на ногу:

 — Можешь заказывать ингредиенты, главное — готовь.

Брок хмыкнул:

 — Как скажете, мисс.

Оказывается, он даже держал бутыль воды специально для кофе, чтобы ничем не испортить вкус. Поставил джезву на огонь, Брок достал из холодильника лимон и выжал из него сок, пока поднималась пена. Наташа наблюдала за тем, как он то снимает кофе с огня, дожидаясь, пока пена осядет, то вновь ставил на конфорку. Она насчитала шесть раз, прежде чем Брок окончательно снял джезву и перелил кофе в приготовленную чашку.

Густой и насыщенный запах окутал сознание Наташи, смешавшись со свежим цитрусовым ароматом — Брок добавил лимонный сок в чашку, водрузил на её край тонкую полоску цедры, свёрнутую в спираль, и звонко стукнул чашкой о стол возле бедра Наташи.

 — Смотри не подавись, шантажистка.

Наташа сощурилась — чуть насмешливый взгляд Брока её настораживал, но искушение отведать кофе в его исполнении было слишком велико. В конце концов, она затеяла всё это, лишь чтобы «взять его на слабо», и была уверена, что кофе ей, как это обычно бывало, не понравится…

Сделав первый глоток, она поняла, как сильно ошибалась. Эспрессо Романо оказался очень крепким, в меру горьковатым и сильно отдавал цитрусом. Кислота лимона, не разбавленная ничем, кроме чистой воды, смешивалась с природной кислинкой зёрен, и кофе оказался просто божественным.

Наташа старалась смаковать каждый глоток и, позабыв обо всём, сладко постанывала от восторга. То ли у Брока был талант к выбору правильной обжарки, то ли он обладал недюжинным талантом и золотыми руками, то ли всё вместе — но от кофе в его исполнении Наташа не собиралась отказываться примерно никогда, о чём тут же и заявила.

 — Помоги мне Дьявол, я прикормил монстра, — обречённо вздохнул Брок, но в его глазах плясали смешинки.

Снова припадая губами к чашке, Наташа улыбнулась: Брок определённо был польщён.

<div align="center">***</div>  
Брок прививал ей вкус к хорошо приготовленному кофе постепенно: начал с божественного в его исполнении американо, продолжил эспрессо лунго, как самыми простыми в отношении ингредиентов, и с каждым её визитом потихоньку усложнял приготовление. Все варианты сочетания кофе и молока они перебрали в первые два месяца, потому что Наташа старалась приходить почаще, и Брок принялся подходить к делу с недюжинной фантазией.

 — Ты уверен? — Наташа недоверчиво покосилась на него, убирая волосы за ухо: она недавно сменила причёску, и упругие ранее локоны превратились в гладкие прямые пряди, а цвет чуть поблек.

 — Абсолютно, — Брок аккуратно рвал распространяющие чуть горьковатый аромат листочки мяты и укладывал на дно чашки.

На плите на медленном огне томились сахар, кофе и палочка ванили.

 — Сладкое и горькое, — задумчиво произнесла Наташа, подходя к Броку со спины и вдыхая головокружительную смесь приятных запахов, — это намёк на что-то?

Брок пожал плечами.

 — Просто очередной рецепт, никаких намёков. А они обязательно нужны?

Кофе начал подниматься, и Брок снял джезву с конфорки, отставляя в сторону.

 — Нет, — пожала плечами Наташа.

Визиты сюда вошли у неё в привычку, но в последнее время в поведении Брока что-то начало почти неуловимо меняться, будто его что-то тревожило, и она никак не могла понять, к лучшему это, или ей следует опасаться.

В молчании они ждали, пока кофе настоится. Наташа изучала Брока, взгляд которого был расфокусирован и направлен в никуда. Он будто вошёл в боевой транс, но направил всё внимание внутрь себя, а не наружу, как на заданиях.

Вопреки собственным правилам Наташа решительно накрыла его руку, которой он опирался на стол, своей.

 — Рамлоу, — сказала она максимально мягко, — ты можешь мне не доверять, я пойму, но не думай, что я опасна для тебя. Если дело в этом, конечно.

Брок вскинул на неё полный звериной тоски взгляд и невесело усмехнулся.

 — Наоборот.

 — Я бы поспорила, — хищно улыбнулась в ответ Наташа.

Но впервые за всё время, что они провели вместе за кофейными посиделками, Брок никак не отреагировал на её привычный флирт, развернулся к столу и приступил к процеживанию кофе.

Она стояла и отрешённо смотрела, как он наливает насыщенного оттенка жидкость в её чашку, и полузабытые инстинкты твердили ей, что его нужно обнять. Наташа уже несколько лет никого не обнимала только потому, что сама этого хотела, что поначалу даже не поняла, что это за ощущение.

 — Держи, — глухо буркнул Брок и протянул ей чашку.

Наташа приняла её и пригубила кофе. Приятный сладкий привкус ванили причудливо сочетался со свежей горчинкой мяты, вплетаясь в богатый, чуть кисловатый вкус самого кофе. Сахар окутывал всё это шлейфом чуть наигранной сладости, и Наташе почему-то подумалось, что если бы у предательства был вкус, то он был бы именно таким.

 — Нравится? — В глазах Брока была совершенно несвойственная ему усталая покорность.

Наташа кивнула, отставила чашку и, отбросив сомнения, прикоснулась к его плечу.

 — Можно?

Он посмотрел на неё, как на сошедшего с небес, а заодно и с ума ангела.

 — Смотря как далеко ты собирашься зайти, Романова, — осторожно ответил он.

И Наташа шагнула вперёд, приобняла его за шею, притягивая к себе, и поцеловала, щедро делясь вкусом приготовленного им кофе.

Вкусом предательства.

<div align="center">***</div>  
Шутки и предположения перестали ими быть после того, как ГИДРА обнаружила себя. Единственным, что с тех пор Наташа получила от Брока, стало короткое «прости, Нат» по внутреннему каналу ЩИТа. Согласно сводкам, Брок Рамлоу числился пропавшим без вести, потому как его тело при разборе завалов так и не нашли.

Но верить сводкам она не собиралась: велика была вероятность, что, уходя в подполье, ГИДРА забрала Брока — живым ли, мёртвым ли, — с собой. Наташа не переставала корить себя, что не увязала факты раньше, а общественность не переставала напоминать ей о старых грехах.

Позже Стив рассказал, как Брок помог ему разобраться со своей же собственной группой и просил передать ей привет, но скорее всего это было уловкой: Брок продолжал работать на ГИДРу, и Наташа больше не верила ничему о нём из того, что полагала правдой прежде. По крайней мере, очень сильно старалась.

Пока однажды не зашла в маленькую кофейню в Рио-де-Жанейро. Она даже не успела сделать заказ, как перед ней поставили стеклянную чашку, подписанную чёрным маркером. Наташа недоуменно воззрилась на официанта.

 — Я не знаю этого человека, — быстро забормотал тот, явно углядев в её взгляде нечто страшное. — Он просто приготовил и просил передать красивой белой жещине с рыжими волосами. Вы тут одна такая.

Кофе пах странно, но…

Она рискнула: сделала глоток и зажмурилась, пытаясь определить, чем же ей знаком идущий от чашки аромат…

 — Чёртов засранец, — улыбнулась она наконец, отставляя чашку и глядя на чуть смазавшуюся кириллицу на стеклянных боках.

Официант, до сих пор не отошедший, подал ей свернутый листок бумаги:

 — Ещё он просил передать вам это, если вы не откажетесь пить.

Наташа забрала листок, поблагодарила официанта, и тот наконец отошёл.

На хрустящей коричневой бумаге было жирное пятно от фастфуда, да и пахла она соответственно — видимо, у Брока не нашлось более подходящего материала для «письма».

«Чеснок, соль и перец.

Я наёмник, мне неплохо платят за преданность, хотя в последнее время деньги слегка упали в списке приоритетов. Не доверяй мне, пока не будешь уверена, что у меня нет работодателя.

Надеюсь, в следующий раз твой кофе будет слаще, чем сегодня».

Наташа перечитала ещё раз предложение о приоритетах и с удивлением взглянула на чашку, будто та могла ей что-то рассказать. Но чашка, конечно, молчала, источая необычный аромат чеснока и кофе, поэтому Наташа снова обхватила её тёплые бока, баюкая в ладонях, и прикоснулась губами к краю, отпивая, а потом бросила взгляд в окно.

Снаружи всё так же шёл дождь — от него она и пряталась в кофейне — но дело было вовсе не в этом. Тёмный силуэт на другой стороне улицы показался ей знакомым, и хоть из-за капель она не видела его лица, сердце её сжалось от чувства, которое она не надеялась больше никогда испытать.

Наташа не сорвалась с места, не бросилась его преследовать: только подняла руку и помахала мужчине. Тот помахал в ответ и скрылся в ближайшем переулке.

Солёный, острый и пряный вкус приготовленного Броком кофе обжигал язык. Наташа смахнула со щеки упавшую с чёлки каплю воды и улыбнулась.


End file.
